Small Lily
by NeonFlower
Summary: "Why... Why did it have to be you...?" He muttered under his breath, his head going down as tears spilled over, streaming down his cheeks. (Yui/Tsukasa)
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long night. She was exhausted, but she was in pure bliss. He couldn't be any happier, as a new father to a healthy little boy... and a little girl.

Neither of them was expecting a second child. The doctors were also baffled at the fact that she had carried twins.

However, while their son was perfectly healthy, their daughter didn't have that much luck. She was smaller, and thinner; she was also underdeveloped. This concerned nurses and doctors, to the point that they had taken the newborn from her parents. She was placed into intensive care, her lungs not strong enough to work on their own.

Tsukasa left his wife to rest. Yui needed to sleep, especially after everything she had been through. His hands were in his pant pockets as he walked down the hospital hallways. His mind was clouded with many things; being a father... his daughter's well being. He finally stopped before a room, the glass sliding doors and curtains behind them concealing what was inside.

The doors suddenly opened as a nurse stepped out. She paused and blinked when she saw him standing there.

"Oh hello... are you perhaps here to see your child?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Y-Yeah... I'm Tsukasa Mikuni... I just... wanted to check up on my daughter," He answered, and she gave him a soft smile.

"She's still pretty weak, but you can certainly go and see her," The nurse dipped her head and stood aside to let him in. A weight of dread and worry went onto his shoulders as he stepped into the dimmed room. It was a large hospital room, glass cases lining both sides. Most were empty, but some were lit as babies were inside. He seemed to be the only one visiting now.

The closest glass crib caught his eye, and he slowly walked up to it. The minute he saw his tiny daughter hooked up to tubes and wires, his heart went up to his throat.

Her eyes were closed, her chest rising and falling as a nosepiece of was in her nose, helping her breath. He body was surrounded in white blankets. She seemed comfortable, to him at least.

His hand pressed against the glass, a frown forming as he looked at her. He wanted to hold her so badly, to cradle her. But the barrier between them, and her weak body was preventing that. He felt as if he had failed her, to be so little and fragile. He was thankful nobody else was in the room, because he could feel hot tears start to swell in his eyes.

"Why... Why did it have to be you...?" He muttered under his breath, his head going down as tears spilled over, streaming down his cheeks.

"I've barely known you've existed... I want you to be here so I can make it up to you as an f-father..." He sobbed. His sobs calmed down eventually, his body shivering. His head rose, wiping away his tears with the sleeves of his jacket. He glanced back at her, blinking.

"And you need a name, a beautiful name... so that you will grow and become a beautiful daughter... just like your mother," He murmured, gazing at her.

"Sayuri, you are like a small lily... but you will grow to become a blooming blossom," He muttered. He smiled to himself at the name.

"Goodnight... Sayuri," He whispered, before turning, walking to the door.

Stepping out, he peeked back at the room before walking back to his wife's room. She was probably awake by now... tending to their son.

Tsukasa couldn't wait to tell her their daughter's name.

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

"They've been sleeping so peacefully, they're so precious," She whispered. The two parents were on the floor, watching over the two infants in the mounds of blankets on the floor. Yui lay on her side, watching the baby's breath softly as they slept next to each other.

"Yeah..." Was all Tsukasa could say. Monet, the family pet was huddled up again the man, purring as his back was stroked.

One of the babies, their little girl, squirmed in her sleep, shifting slightly. Yui reached over and gently rubbed the infant's stomach. Compared to her hand, the child was small; her tiny hand latched onto her mother's thumb, letting out a soft whimper before settling again. Yui's smile only grew bigger, as well as Tsukasa's.

Unlike Sayuri, Teruo slept heavily next to her, his chest rising and falling slowly. Held in his tiny hand was a blue blanket, the blanket strewn over his body. Both parents concluded that the small item put him at peace, probably giving him comfort when they could not be there for him. Sayuri was the smaller and weaker of the two babies, so she needed more attention.

Yui did not mind it, but it was clear that the constant attention going towards the two was tiring her out. With the stress of taking care of two children, as well as working all week was exhausting her.

Tsukasa blinked, rising up to see that Yui had dozed off. He smiled sadly at her; in this moment of silence, her body could not handle it anymore, and she fell asleep. Rising up quietly, he went over to their bed, grabbing a folded blanket at the foot of the bed. He draped the over her, leaning down and pecking her temple. He rubbed her arm before rising again, going to take his original place next to the babies. Monet had since moved next to Teruo, curled up in a tight ball as his tail covered his nose.

Tsukasa settled back down on the floor, looking over his family. He smiled softly as he started to fall asleep. Life was hard, but they were happy...

* * *

_**Decided to post random lil yui/tsukasa drabbles/oneshots. **_


End file.
